Visiting Skyfire
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: This is another look at Akadeanna having been born a half-breed. This time she only met Skyfire when she was 4 years old, but this time he wasn't killed during The Navigant and he asked her to come and meet his Quaterne mates some time. This is that meeting. Note: This is a transformers/beastwars and Star Trek Voyager crossover not the reverse.


Summary: This is another look at Akadeanna having been born a half-breed. This time she only met Skyfire when she was 4 years old, but this time he wasn't killed during The Navigant and he asked her to come and meet his Quaterne mates some time. This is that meeting.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, I don't own the Maquis, I don't own Crystal City or Vos, I own the Maquis flagship; I own Queen Akadeanna Hawk, I own Flowerdancer Prime, I own Stardancer Prime, Stargazer Prime, all of Stardancer and Stargazer's team, and I own Crystal Light who is the guardian of the crystals in Crystal City.

Flowerdancer sat in the Shuttlebay of her human twin brother's ship at least where he served, her bi-colored wings were flicking nervously, Skyfire had invited her to Cybertron and she had asked Chakotay's Captain if he would accommodate her in taking her to Cybertron and he agreed.

Flowerdancer's bi-colored form shifted slightly as she was nervous, she had lived all her life on Earth and now she was going to the Homeworld of her protectors and guardian came from. She picks up the pad that had the invite from Skyfire and she finally stands up and walks over to one of the computer units and touches Skyfire's code into it.

5 minutes after entering the code the large white with some red Seeker appeared on the screen and he says, "This is Skyfire go ahead." Flowerdancer smiles at her large Seeker friend and she says, "Hey Skyfire it's me." Skyfire gasps it was Flowerdancer and he says, "Oh Flowerdancer! How are you doing? What can I do for you?"

Flowerdancer holds up the Datapad he had sent her and she says, "I'm doing great Skyfire. How are you doing? I'm finally taking you up on your offer to come to Cybertron to see our world, to meet the rest of your Quaterne and to finally see Vos and Crystal City."

Skyfire was shocked, but he says, "I'm doing well as well. Oh that's wonderful! When will you be here?" Flowerdancer touches a few buttons on another computer panel and she says, "We just arrived in the Sagittarius sector, should be arriving in 5 minutes. I'm traveling on the Maquis Flagship."

Skyfire clicks and chitters excitedly and says, "Oh wonderful. Hold on." The screen went to the Vos marking as Skyfire made another call and then 5 minutes later he says, "All right sorry I was contacting one of my Quaterne mates who is near the landing pad to meet up with you."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "No problem Skyfire, I appreciate that. We just landed." Skyfire says, "I will see you soon Flowerdancer. Skyfire out." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "See you soon Skyfire. Flowerdancer out."

She touches the screen off and she headed to the Shuttlebay doors and they opened up into the landing pad of Iacon City and Flowerdancer steps out onto the landing pad stretching her bi-colored wings and she looks around wondering who would be meeting her there as she hadn't met any of Skyfire's Quaterne mates.

She chuckles as she feels the wind of the large Maquis ship taking off behind her as they were only going to Cybertron to drop her off and all she had to do was contact them when she was ready to return to Earth.

She spotted 3 Seekers on the landing pad chittering lightly in Seeker cant and she walks forward letting the wonderful, but yet foreign and alien breeze of Cybertron grace her bi-colored form making her wings flutter lightly at the feeling.

As she moved one of the 3 looks up and he looks back down and says, "Starscream there's a bi-colored Seeker that is standing on the pad I wonder if that's her." One that was red, white, and blue with a black helm turns his helm towards where the black and purple one indicated.

Starscream moves away from the other 3 and he approaches the bi-colored Seeker wincing as he noticed that she was a Prime and he asks, "Are you by chance Flowerdancer the one Skyfire said would be coming?"

Flowerdancer looks at the smaller Mech who spoke to her and she nods and says, "Yes I am, you must be the one Skyfire said would be meeting me here." Starscream clicks lightly and he says, "Yes I am, actually the other 2 I was talking to we are all a part of the same Quaterne. My name is Starscream I'm the Quaterne leader."

Flowerdancer smiles at Starscream and says, "A pleasure to meet you Starscream, I wasn't expecting more than one Seeker to meet me as Skyfire said only one would be, I don't mind though."

Starscream clicks lightly and says, "We were all here a Maquis transport ship just left 10 minutes ago we were making sure the cargo was sent to the right places." Flowerdancer clicks at his words and says, "I forgot that a transport ship was coming here. I came by the Maquis flagship."

Starscream was shocked at her words and he says, "I heard the flagship was making a special stop here, that's shocking it was bringing you here." Flowerdancer shrugs her bi-colored shoulders and she says, "I'm a half-breed; human and Seeker, my human twin brother serves the flagship and I talked to his Captain and he was happy to accommodate me."

Starscream clicks and says, "That's wonderful. Well come let me introduce you to the rest of the Quaterne and then we can go meet Skyfire." He guides the bi-colored Seeker over to the 2 Seekers he was talking with Flowerdancer follows after Starscream her wings were held high and stiff showing her status as a Prime.

Starscream clicks at the other 2 Seekers and he says, "Well you were right Skywarp this is the Seeker who Skyfire said would be coming." Skywarp moves closer and he says, "Hi I'm Skywarp." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm Flowerdancer Prime I co-lead the Ark Autobot Team and co-lead the Moon Wind Autobot Team, but please just call me Flowerdancer."

Skywarp clicks she was a Prime and a powerful one at that as she was co-leader of both Earth Autobot Teams. The blue and white one clicks and he says, "And my name is Thundercracker, I'm Bondmate of Skywarp." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "A pleasure to meet you as well Thundercracker."

Starscream clicks and then asks, "Shall we head to Vos to meet up with Skyfire?" Flowerdancer looks at the young Seeker and she nods and says, "Yeah we should." The 4 Seekers leap into the air and transform Starscream takes the lead pointing out different spots of Cybertron as they headed for Vos.

Soon the 4 headed into a landing transforming to their bipedal form before landing. Starscream swipes his key card before holding the door open and Flowerdancer steps in first, followed by Skywarp, then Thundercracker, and lastly Starscream.

Skyfire had stood up as he heard the key card swiped and he watches as Flowerdancer entered first followed by the rest of his Quaterne mates. He smiles at the bi-colored Seeker and says, "Welcome to our home Flowerdancer."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Thanks Skyfire. I'm glad to finally be here." Skyfire indicated for her to sit down and Flowerdancer sits down close to him and watches the other 3 Mech's take to other seats in the room. Skyfire says, "I trust your journey was pleasant."

Flowerdancer laughs lightly and says, "Yeah it was, trust me I didn't stay in this form the whole trip or I would've gone berserk." Skyfire laughs and says, "Yeah that's true." Starscream asks, "When did you become a half-breed Flowerdancer?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I was born a half-breed, it was 5 days after I turned 6 human years old that this form finally came out, Skyfire was the one who told me I had to be a half-breed when I met him at 4 years old because the stars and the wind always called to me."

Skywarp nods and says, "Yup you're definitely a half-breed then. What caused your Seeker form to come out?" Flowerdancer winces slightly and she says, "When I was in the market place trying to find my royal guards who I got separated from a former Prime decided to try and attack me, this form came out to protect me from him."

Thundercracker asks, "Who is this former Prime who attacked you? Do you know why he did?" Flowerdancer sighs looking at Thundercracker and she says, "His former name was Megatronus Prime, but he is now known as The Fallen. Why did he attack me? For the simple fact that as a human I am the human of a Prime which that makes me a huge target for the Decepticons."

Skywarp winces and he says, "Yeah that's true you are one huge target for the Decepticons. None of us 4 have taken sides in the war. Why did you choose to be an Autobot?" Flowerdancer flicks her bi-colored wings and she says, "Because Stardancer Prime was kind to me after the ordeal with The Fallen was over. He and his spark-twin Stargazer became my protectors that day; then 7 years later is when my Prime finally came into my life."

Skyfire asks, "Are you hungry? Or do you want to explore?" Flowerdancer looks at her large friend and flicks her wings lightly and says, "I could stand a bit to eat before going out to flying." Starscream says, "Oh we have plenty of Energon."

Flowerdancer winces lightly and says, "Probably only keep regular Energon on servo; unfortunately I can't ingest it." Starscream winces and asks, "Why not?" Flowerdancer sighs reaching into her right leg compartment and she says, "Sorin thinks that my Sire is or was a Maquis Autobot because I have the allergy to regular Energon that is only seen in Maquis Autobots." She takes a sip of the red liquid she withdrew from her leg compartment.

Starscream was startled and Skywarp asks, "How do you know he isn't or wasn't a Decepticon?" Flowerdancer looks up from her drink and she says, "Because I feel safe and at home in the Autobot bases. Sorin says that's a sign that my Sire has to be an Autobot. It is known he is also a half-breed as my mother, no that wasn't a mistake me saying mother not carrier as the one who brought me into the world is human; pure human."

Skywarp nods and says, "That does make sense that is how it would be known that your Sire is an Autobot. He has to be or had to have been a Seeker too as our codes are dominant." Flowerdancer nods and says, "That's what Sorin told me as well."

Starscream looks at the red liquid and he says, "Of course you would be drinking Liquid Energon Replacement then with your allergy. If you plan to visit us more I'll make sure that our place is fully stocked with Liquid Energon Replacement both regular Seeker kind and sparked Seeker kind incase you end up sparked."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'd appreciate that Starscream. You know it was my twin brother who actually came up with the idea to create this." Starscream clicks lightly and says, "Ensign Chakotay Hawk is your twin brother?"

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yup he's my twin brother, I am the only one of my siblings that is a half-breed though." Starscream nods and says, "There's nothing wrong with being the only half-breed." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad you think that as well. I love being a half-breed, it's rather fun."


End file.
